A New Beginning
by I Wear the Crown
Summary: This story takes place a few months after Breaking Dawn ends. This is what I imagine a Cullen family vacation or is it! would be like. Read on for twists, turns and humor, CULLEN STYLE.
1. Morning Hunt

**A/N: Thanks so much for taking the time to read my first TWILIGHT fanfic. Please leave comments and reviews :) I'm open to constructive criticism and suggestions. If you have any questions, or if I'm not being clear enough, please let me know. ENJOY!!**

**********************************************************************************************************

"Good morning, honey," Rosalie said as Emmett came through the door. "How was your hunt?"

"You know, babe, the usual. Run here, sneak up on them there." The mischievous tone in his voice led Rosalie to believe that there was more going on than what he told her.

"Okay, out with it," she demanded. "What could you and Jasper possibly have done this morning to be in this good of a mood?"

"Rose, it hurts my feelings to think that you don't trust me."

"Oh, I trust you, but I know you Emmett Cullen."

Emmett put his arms around Rosalie's waist and lowered his head to make them eye level. The adoring, loving look on his face quickly gave way to his sly smile once again.

"If I were you, I wouldn't miss our family time tonight though!" He gave her a quick kiss and was off again. "JASPER!"

Rosalie turned around and walked in to the living room. "Alice, please come down here. We need to talk," she said before she sat down.

"Hey, Rose! What's going on?" Alice was beside her on the couch before she could cross her legs.

"Actually, that's what I need you for. I need to know what's going on with Emmett and Jasper. They're planning something, and I don't like not knowing."

"And I'm just the person to help you with that!" Alice's eyes grew wide at the thought of uncovering what ever it was that Jasper and Emmett were trying to hide from Rosalie. "I can't believe they actually think that they can keep this a secret from us."

Rosalie flashed a menacing smile at the thought of finding out what Emmett was hiding. "Do you see anything yet?"


	2. What's Going On?

Alice started scanning her visions, looking for anything she could find. Suddenly, she focused on one vision involving the family.

"What is it, Alice? What do you see," Rosalie asked impatiently. "I hate not knowing these things. Where's Edward when you need him?"

"Speak and I shall appear," Edward laughed. His playful mood and demeanor had drastically improved over the last few months since the Volturi had left. It was enough to make anyone be in a good mood; anyone except for Rosalie.

Edward and Bella entered the room with Nessie close behind. "What exactly am I needed for, anyways?" Edward knew what she wanted, but asked for Bella's sake.

"Alice had a vision, but I can't get any answers out of her." Rosalie shot a glare at Alice, pleading for information. "Edward, will you please see if you can get anything out of her? Please?"

"It can't be that bad, Rose. What could possibly be bothering you?" Bella had not been paying attention this morning when Jasper and Emmett came in or to the conversation that Rosalie had with Alice.

"It can be that bad, and if it is, Emmett Cullen will pay."

"Settle down, Rose. Give me a minute to see what's going on," Edward said. When she got in one of these moods, he knew Rosalie was very determined to get the answers she wanted.

"Nothing is set in stone, Rose. I'm seeing a lot of random things right now. Jasper and Emmett are being very careful to not make any decision right now." Alice looked at Edward with a knowing glance.

"Maybe it's nothing, Rose. Do you want me to go check it out," Edward asked sympathetically.

"Yes, please. Emmett never keeps anything from me and it worries me when he does," Rosalie said flatly.

_Edward, you can't let her know what's going on, even when he tells you. This means too much to him._

Edward gave Alice a quick glance and an inconspicuous nodd, letting her know he understood.


	3. Guy Time

"Can you believe how mad she was?!?!" Emmett was laughing so hard that the tree he was sitting against was shaking. "I wish you could have seen her face right before I kissed her and then jetted. It was priceless!"

Jasper was imagining the look on Rosalie's face when he started laughing uncontrollably. "Oh, I could really mess wither her head later at the house. She won't know whether to be mad at you or to kiss you."

"Thanks for helping me with this. This is going to be the best surprise ever for Rose." Emmett's eyes lit up every time he said her name, showing how much he really cared for her.

Just then, Edward ran into the edge of the clearing where Jasper and Emmett were sitting.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get out here. How's the mood in the house," Jasper asked jokingly.

"Well, you know, Rose is freaking out not know what's going on, Alice is seeing things and everyone else is waiting for my report."

"What did Alice tell her she saw," Emmett demanded.

"Nothing. She said that neither of you had made any decisions yet. But, you both know better than that. And, of course, I know what she saw." Edward had a smile playing at the the corner of his mouth thinking about Emmett's surprise.

Edward sat down beside Emmett and leaned his head back against the tree. "You do know that she's going to hurt you after all this is over, right?"

"Yep, but it'll be worth it," Emmett said with a smile. "But, if we're going north, we had better get a move on. I promised Carlisle and Esme that we would be home later with our plans."

Jasper, Emmett and Edward got up to start their run. "Last one there's a werewolf!" Emmett screamed as he took off, Jasper and Emmett close behind.


	4. Waiting

Rosalie was steady pacing the floor in Alice's bedroom, waiting for confirmation on anything that Alice saw. "I just cannot understand what it is that he's doing that he feels the need to keep it from me," a dejected Rosalie stated.

"I'm sorry, Rose. All I'm getting in my visions are things he's thinking about doing to someone I can't see. I'm assuming it's Jacob, but I can't be sure." Alice looked troubled by the fact that she couldn't see her visions clearly.

"Who knows, Rose. Maybe he thinks you've gone soft on Jacob because of Nessie and he doesn't want to get you involved," Bella added. "Stranger things have happened."

"Why would he even think that?!?! I am not going soft on Jacob. Tolerant, yes. Soft, no." Rosalie looked out the window, silently wishing for the answer.

Nessie walked over to Rosalie and held up her arms to be picked up. "Don't worry, Aunt Rosalie, it'll be okay," she said. Nessie put her hands to Rosalie's face and showed her their favorite memories of the last few months since the Volturi left Forks.

Rosalie looked at her angelic face, placing her forehead to Nessie's. "You can always make me feel better, Nessie."

The next few hours passed by in a blur for the girls. Rosalie kept pacing, Alice kept "trying" to see her visions and Bella took Nessie for a walk and then a nap.

"I can't stand it anymore! I'm going to find him and tell him what I really think of all this..."

"Hey, babe! Who are you going to find?" Emmett asked with a grin on his face. He walked over to her and gave her a passionate kiss before she had time to protest.

As soon as their kiss was over, Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head. "Oww! What was that for?!?!" he asked feining hurt.

"That, Emmett Cullen, was for ruining my day," she said accusingly. "Do you know what I've been like all day?

"Of course not! And why is that, you ask? It's because you were off planing pranks for Jacob and doing guy things that you didn't want to tell me about!" Rosalie's voice got higher and louder with every word she spoke until she was screaming.

"Planning pranks for Jacob?!?! We weren't...Oh yeah! I almost forgot," he said, suddenly realizing that Alice had used that cover story. "I'm gonna jump in the shower. You wanna join me? You know you want to..."

Emmett tried giving her a seductive "come here" look, but he grabbed her up and threw her over his shoulder instead

"Okay, I'll join you!" she laughed as he carried her off through the bedroom.

_Edward, now's the chance to fill everyone in. I'll keep her busy for a few minutes._


	5. Everyone Knows

"Does everyone know what they have to do?" Edward asked. He and Jasper had laid out the plan they had come up with earlier to everyone.

"That sounds wonderful! I just know she's going to love it!" squealed Esme. "Does she have any idea?"

"No, none. I kept telling her false visions to keep her guessing," giggled Alice.

"You do know that when she realizes we were all in on this, she will get even, right?" Carlisle was always the levelheaded thinker of the group, but even he saw the joy in this scheme.

"She'll get over it. Emmett will be sore for a few minutes, but she'll forgive us all." Alice smiled at the vision she had just seen. "Oh, here they come now."

"Glad you two could join us," Carlisle laughed. "We were beginning to wonder if you had killed him, Rose." They all laughed, seeing the frustrated look on Rosalie's face made it that much funnier.

"No, I didn't kill him, yet, but I did set some boundaries for the time being." Rosalie smirked as she walked past him and went to sit by Alice at the table.

"Where's Jacob? I haven't seen him all day and I've got a couple of things for him," Emmett said with a smile.

"He had to go to La Push, but he should be back soon," Bella said. "I think he was tying up some loose ends."

"He's not in La Push anymore," Rosalie stated, hoping Emmett could see that she wasn't going soft for him. "I could smell that _dog_ a mile away." She was still visibly upset that Emmett would not let her in on his plans.

"Aww, babe, don't be like that. You know you love that mangy mutt," Emmett gushed.

Rosalie drew back her hand to smack him again but Jacob walked through the door. "Don't stop on my account, Rose," he laughed.

"Thank you, I won't." She smacked Emmett harder this time, knocking him back a few feet. "I feel much better now."

"Well, if we're all here," Carlisle paused, looking at Edward, "We've got a vacation to plan."


	6. Heading North

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading and has subscribed to this story. Please review and let me know what you think so far. Also, if you have any suggestions or anything you would like to see, let me know and I may be able to work it into the story. You will be credited and thanked profusely! Enjoy!!!**

***********************************************************************************************************

"The last few months have been a welcome change," Carlisle began. "However, I think we all need a break from this house."

Emmett and Jasper high-fived each other. "Please tell me we're going some place awesome," Emmett said. "I don't know if I can handle another boring vacation."

Esme looked at Carlisle and he nodded to her. "We were thinking about touring the north, Emmett. We would start in Denali and then work our way north then east."

"Oh my gosh! We've got to pack!" Alice screamed excitedly.

"Hold on, Alice. Before you pack all of your Channel luggage, we're only taking what we can carry on our backs." Carlisle tried breaking the news to the girls as easily as possible, but it didn't work.

"What do you mean, 'Only taking waht we can carry on our backs'?" Rosalie asked mortified.

"What he means, Rose, is that we are driving to Denali, but we will be on foot for the duration of the trip." Esme glanced around the room to gauge the reactions of her family.

She let out a chuckle when she saw the faces that surrounded her. Edward, Emmett and Jasper had a look of sheer joy on their faces. Bella looked worried, not about herself, about Nessie. Nessie is the only one who, other than Jacob, needs sleep. Alice and Rosalie both had an incredulous look of terror on their faces. Suddenly, Rosalie burst out into laughter.

"You're joking, right," asked Rosalie. "You can't be serious about this."

"No, Rose, we're not joking. Esme and I want us to all do this together as a family. Now, we know that this is going to hamper Nessie and Jacob with the hunting schedule, but we will be stopping in various places to accommodate their needs."

"What are we going to do about shower and other personal hygene needs?" The concern on Alice's face was genuine.

"Come on, Alice, where's your sense of adventure," Emmett prodded. "Just think...All of your favorite people, together, all the time, for the duration of the trip. How could you not LOVE that?!?!"

"I don't think it's so much us being together as much as having to smell a wet dog the whole trip," Rose spat out. "No offense, Jacob, but you're not the most pleasant smelling traveling companion."

"Don't worry about it, Rose," Jacob smirked. "I'll just make sure I'm your travel buddy on those long runs. I'm sure Emmett won't mind."

"As much as I hate to break up this little sibling love fest," Carlisle interjected, "everyone needs to get packed. We're leaving in an hour. Edward, I need to speak with you."


	7. Packing

Everyone got up from the table to head to their respective rooms to pack.

"Alice! How could you have not seen this coming," Rosalie hissed. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure right now, Rose. Let's just pack and we'll go from there. We'll find some places along the way to get new stuff." Alice danced over to Jasper before they headed upstairs.

"Babe, are you going to be okay with this? I don't want you to be upset, but I think this will be great!" Emmett couldn't contain his enthusiasm as he thought about the vacation. "This is going to be the best vacation, EVER!"

Edward remained at the table until everyone had gone. "What do you need for me to do, Carlisle," Edward asked.

"As you are aware, there are certain _arrangements_that need to be made for this trip. After you are packed, I need for you and Jacob to take a car and leave before everyone else and get anything Nessie needs that we don't have here." Carlisle was making sure to speak cryptically enough so that no one else would understand his instructions. "Just make sure that Nessie has everything she needs for the first leg of the trip."

_Now that that's out of the way, i need you and Jacob to take the car to Denali before we get there. Emmett packed a couple of bags for himself and Rose wearlier and left them in the trunk of her M3. Tanya knows what to do when you get there. Be careful._

Bella and Nesser were already packed when Edward walked into the room. "That was fast," he said. "I leave you alone for 2 minutes and you're already finished. Alice must be rubbing off on you." He laughed at the thought of how slow and clumsy Bella normally was, especially by vampire standards.

He grabbed his stuff and quickly threw it in a backpack. He leaned down to give Nessie a kiss, "I love you, Nessie." He stood up and gave Bella a passionate kiss. "I love you, too, my love. Please be careful without me. I'll see you soon." He kissed her again before silently heading downstairs and into the garage to wait for Jacob.


	8. A New Twist

**Thanks for the reviews! Also, thanks emmettluver95, the next few chapters will be kind of what you were hoping to see. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

As everyone finished packing, they met in the living room for further instructions from Carlisle.

"Where's Edward?" Jasper looked stunned to see that he wasn't downstairs yet. "I can't believe we got down here before he did."

"Edward had to take Jacob to get Nessie some things for the trip. They will be meeting us in Denali tomorrow morning." Carlisle sat down in one of the chairs and everyone else followed suit.

"What's going to be so differnet about this 'vacation', anyways?" Rosalie said, still bummed at the thought of "roughing it."

"Babe, please don't be like this. It's going to be fun, I promise. Would I ever lie to you?" Emmett cooed. "There's no way you could NOT have fun when you're with me." Emmett gave her his biggest and best smile, hoping it would put her in a better mood.

Esme excused herself from the group and went into the kitchen. Moments later, she returned carrying 4 boxes. She handed one box to each couple and then instructed everyone to open them. One by one, their faces went from a look of confusion to excited and then back to confusion.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Jasper looked at the digital camera Alice held in her hands. "Wouldn't one camera be enough for us all?"

"Don't be such a worrier, Jazz. This could be fun!" Alice examined the camera more closely, noticing the excellent resolution and abilities it contained.

"Instead of a 'normal' vacation, we thought we would go on a scavenger hunt." Esme's eyes were wide with excitement as she spoke those words. "We have made a list of items and cities where you can find these items that each couple, or group in your case Bella, will be responsible for attaining. However, the catch is, you have to capture the items creatively."

"Alice, this means you can't use your visions to sway Jasper's decision on how he wants to capture an item," Carlisle chide. "This is purely recreational, not competitive." Carlisle gave Emmett a knowing look.

"You will have 5 days to get from Denali to our finishing point -"

"And, where's that going to be?" Rosalie interjected.

"Our finishing point will be revealed tomorrow morning, before the time starts," Carlisle finished. "We will hand each of couple their list then. Any questions?"

"No? Great!" Esme was pleased with their decision to go on a scavenger hunt. "We'll leave now then."

Everyone got up and grabbed their backpacks. Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Esme carefully put their cameras safely away and walked into the garage. Everyone piled into 2 cars and Carlisle opened the garage doors. "Here we go!"


	9. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry I didn't have a chance to update this past weekend. It's hard to do any writing with a sick kid. I will definitely have one, possibly 3 chapters up by Friday. Please read and review! Tell your friends to check it out and let me know what you would like to see in an upcoming story. ALSO, I have a poll on my profile. Visiti it and VOTE! Thanks for all your support!**


	10. The Hunt Begins

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has been reading and reviewing. Sorry this one took so long to put up, but there will be a couple more chapters up in the next few days. I'm trying out a couple different things writing wise, so let me know if you have any suggestions or whatever. Thanks again! I hope you enjoy!**

*******************************************************************************************************************

_**EPOV**_

Jacob and I arrived in Denali a few hours ahead of everyone else. As we pulled up to the house, Tanya was waiting on us.

"It's about time you boys got here. I was beginning to wonder if Emmett had changed his mind." Tanya flashed me a seductive smile. "Too bad you had to bring the _dog_ with you."

"Hi to you too, Tanya. I'm doing fine, thanks for asking," Jacob replied snidely.

"I don't think I said anything to you, _dog_." Tanya still couldn't understand why we allowed Jacob to be around us, regardless of his imprint. _Why must I be subject to this, Edward?_

I laughed at Tanya's thought. It still seemed odd to many of our kind that we had such a close allegiance to the wolves. "You know why, Tanya. Please play nice."

"Oh! Tanya, you have to hear this, Rosalie got a kick out of it last week." Jacob slyly smiled and looked at me, waiting for me to put the pieces together. I could see his eyes sparkle at the thought of gouging Tanya.

"What do you call a bungee jumping blonde?...Nothing? You're not being very hospitable. But, I'm gonna tell you anyways." Jacob paused for dramatic effect, "Wait for it...A dope on a rope! Get it?!?!" If Jacob hadn't been leaning against the car, he would have fallen to the ground laughing.

Tanya glared at Jacob, a growl forming in her throat. If looks could kill, Jacob would have been in an early grave. _If you don't do something with this mutt, I promise you he won't be alive long enough for this family trip. Put him on a leash or I'll do it for you._

"Come on Jake, we've got things to do before everybody else gets here." I had to grab him by the arm and pull him away from the car. "I left the keys in the car, Tanya. Please be careful with Rose's car. She will kill you if anything was to happen to it."

"I know how she is about her cars, Edward. This is no way I'm going to piss her off over her baby." Tanya opened the door and slid into the driver seat, shutting the door behind her. She started the car and backed out of the driveway. Within seconds, she was speeding down the road out of sight.

_This should be fun, _I thought. I hoped we could pull this off and keep it a secret from Rosalie.

_**CPOV**_

The ride to Denali was rather uneventful. Esme and Bella kept a steady flow of conversation going about everything from remodeling the house to what they thought Nessie's powers may grow in to. Every once in a while, they would ask my personal opinion or need my medical opinion about something. I was more than happy to drive and listen to them. Occasionally, Nessie would wake up, yawn and look around. We played peek-a-boo in the rear view mirror and made shadow puppets on the seats from Emmett's head lights.

When we pulled into the driveway, Nessie was asleep again. Everyone climbed out of the cars and we were greeted by Edward and Jacob. "Esme and I will take Nessie and her things in the house. It would be wise for you all to hunt tonight."

The kids all nodded their heads and headed out into the forrest. I figured they would be gone for a few hours, venturing as far as they could into the Alaskan wilderness.

"Do we have everything ready for tomorrow," Esme asked me.

"Tanya left out a few hours ago to make the drops. She should be in New York tomorrow to drop the car off.

So, as long as everyone does their part, this should go off without a hitch." I took Nessie out of the car and grabbed Esme's hand. "Let's go in and relax while we have the chance."

**********

It was 5 am and the sky was still dark. Esme and I had just come in from our morning hunt. We could hear the kids in the house rummaging around. "Sounds like the natives are getting restless," I said.

"Well, let's go ahead and get this show on the road then." She took my hand and led me into the living room.

"Kids, can you all come in here please? We need to get started." Everyone came into the living room, ready for my instructions. Esme was handing them each a small sheet of paper with instructions printed on them.

"As you can see, there are 2 things listed on this paper." I looked around the room at the faces of my family. "In all, there will be 9 items that you will be looking for. They are spread out between here and New York. When you find the right items, there will be a sheet of paper with your next clue placed inconspicuously near it. I trust you all to play fair. With that being said, Edward, you must block everyones thoughts out so you don't know what they are doing. Alice, the same goes for you. Jasper will make all the decisions as to what you do to capture the items. Are there any questions?"

"What, exactly, do we need to do?" _Rosalie actually seems interested, _I thought.

"Take the cameras we gave you last night and come up with creative ways to photograph the item," Esme began. "This is not a race. We want to see the most creative uses of the items and the fun you have with them."

"The only item we don't want a picture of is listed on this paper. _Find one thing on this trip (doesn't matter where it's from) that reminds you why you fell in love with your partner (keep these hidden in your bags)._" I saw the quizzical looks on their faces and then the realization of my words began to sink in. This was a chance to show each other how they really felt.

"If there are no other questions, we'll see you all on Friday at 7:45 pm. Be safe and have fun!" With that, everyone was out the door, leaving Esme and myself to ponder about the week ahead.

**********************************************************************************************************

**The next chapter starts the actually Scavenger Hunt. Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Unsure? Let me know. I reply back to all reviews. **

**Thanks again!**


	11. REI

**Here it is, the start of the hunt. I hope everyone enjoys reading about it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Read and review, please!**

**********************************************************************************************************************

**Jacob's POV**

I couldn't believe the bloodsuckers wanted me along on this little family trip. But, I don't see how they could have kept me away from Nessie either. Edward, Bella and I decided we would take turns running with Nessie between locations. Being given 5 days for the journey, there would be plenty of time for resting and sightseeing.

"What exactly are we looking for when we get into Anchorage," I asked. I had never been there and I didn't know how many sports stores there were in town.

"If I know Carlisle and Esme, it won't be too difficult to find, but they will be expecting some very good photos," Edward said. "We need to think about our angle for the first one on the way, though."

"How long before we reach Anchorage? Just so we know what we're up against," I threw in.

"About 35 minutes or so. I don't hear anything around that would delay that." Edward had shut out his family but left everything else there to keep us safe.

"Let's do this then." I phased as Edward and Bella took off carrying Nessie. _Next stop, Anchorage._

**********

**BPOV**

We pulled up our run a few miles outside of Anchorage. Jacob phased back and put his clothes back on. As we walked into town I asked, "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"It shouldn't be hard to get the picture, but we need to find the right sports store first," Edward offered. "It will make it that much easier to set something up when we know what we have to work with."

"Okay, so where do we look first," Jake asked. "Do we start with the smaller 'Mom-N-Pop' stores or start big?"

"Let's start big and work our way down," I said. "Like Edward said before, it should be easy enough to find, but harder for the photo."

We walked around town until we found a phone book. Edward stepped into the booth and looked up sports stores. "Looks like there's an REI about 3 miles to the east of here. If we hurry, we should be able to get there and check it out before anyone else even gets close."

The good thing about traveling with Edward and Jake was that we were very fast. I still had my newborn speed and strength to rely on. It would have been much more difficult if I was "older."

We walked into REI 3 minutes later and made our way back to the winter sports section. Before long, we found out that we were right in our assumptions to start here. "What now?"

Edward and Jacob were silently talking in Edward's head, forgetting that Nessie and I were with them. "Excuse me, but we're here too," I huffed out.

"I'm sorry, love. We have an idea though." I love when Edward smiles at me with his dazzling crooked smile. If I could melt, I would. "But...we need to have as many of us in the picture as possible. So, do you want in this one?"

I could tell by the looks on their faces that they were up to something and I wanted no part of it. "No, I'll take this one. You boys and Nessie can play dress up." I couldn't wait to see how they were going to pull this off. I looked at the list again and chuckled to myself. _Go to a sports store in Anchorage and get a photo of yourselves with a snowboard, snowshoes or skis._

I must have been daydreaming for a while because when I looked up, Edward, Jacob and Nessie were walking back towards me. I know my eyes were popping out of my head and my mouth was on the ground, but the sight of the three of them was too much for one person to handle.

Edward had found a pink snowsuit, pink mittens and a fuzzy pink hat for Nessie to wear. She was absolutely adorable! Jacob had found the Under Armour section and chose to dress in only a pair of dark grey UA compressions shorts and a pair of Oakley snow goggles with the ionized lenses. Edward, however, was stunning, in a strange, twisted way. He was wearing a pair of camouflage overalls with no shirt, ski boots and a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses.

I couldn't stop myself from falling over laughing. The sight of them was unbearable. Jacob grabbed the biggest snowboard he could find and the smallest snowshoes he could find in the store. Jacob's Oxygen snowboard was covered in skulls and flames, perfect for him. His feet were big enough that he didn't need boots; his feet fit in the bindings without them. Edward walked over to me with a set of K2 skis in his hands.

"We are going to take the picture in the backpacking section of the store," he said. "There are a few places we can put Nessie and ourselves for a kick ass pic."

We walked over to the backpacking section to look around. We decided that we were going to use the wall with the mountains as a backdrop. _It's a good thing that Carlisle and Esme got us these great cameras._ We situated Nessie at the "base of the mountain" and Jacob and Edward positioned themselves on either side of her.

"Okay, Bella, on the count of 3 we're gonna jump and you take the picture," Jacob said. "If you don't get it the first time, we'll just do it again."

"Okay, I got this."

"Here we go. One, two, three!" Jacob and Edward jumped high in the air. Before I knew it, Jacob was upside down with his board angled to the ceiling and Edward was in a crouch in the air in mid spin when I snapped the photo. Nessie sat on the floor in her snowshoes looking up at her dad and Jake with her hands reaching for them.

"That was awesome! I can't believe I actually took a great picture like that." I was amazed at how well I had done.

"Let's get changed and we can see what our next clue is," Edward said. They were off to change and back to me in under 2 minutes. "What does it say, Bella?"

"It says, _Find an original piano in a 19th century hotel bar in Juneau._"

"Awesome! We're headed to a bar," Jacob enthused. "Don't just stand here, we've got a date with a bottle of Jack!" He was out the door before Edward and I could grab Nessie and move.

**********************************************************************************************************

**What do you think? Please send me a review or a PM. I love to hear what everyone thinks. Have a great day!**


	12. Pianos, bars and blue hair

**Sorry it has taken SOOO long to get this thing updated. Hopefully, I'll be able to get chapters out a little quicker now that the holiday's are over. I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, added to favorites or read my little story so far! THANKS!!! **

**Please read, review and enjoy!!!**

**********************************************************************************************************************

_**BPOV**_

Jacob was waiting for us in the woods outside of town. He had already phased and was waiting for us, backpack in mouth. "Anxious much?" I asked him.

Nessie jumped out of Edward's arms and walked over to Jacob and scratched him behind his ears. "Can I ride now?" She looked so innocent petting him, like a child with a new puppy. It always amazed me the way she looked at him. I knew what the imprint meant, but I was still in awe everyday with it.

"Only if you promise to hold on tight," Edward told her. It was a short trip from Anchorage to Juneau, and the easiest leg of our journey. "Jacob, don't drop her."

We took off at a brisk run and were in Juneau within an hour. We didn't run full out because we wanted to make sure Nessie was okay. I knew Jacob wouldn't let anything happen to her, but, as a parent, I just felt better with a slower pace.

It was nearing 2pm when we came up on Juneau. The day was moving fast and we were ahead of everyone else. Jacob phased back to himself behind a tree and got dressed again. When he came back, Nessie ran over to him and jumped up in his arms.

We found a secluded area that we could enter the city without being noticed. I didn't know how many people ever just appeared out of the woods, but it made me feel better trying to blend in. We found our way to downtown Juneau, if you could call it that, and into the section of the city that housed some saloons, bars and hotels.

I looked down at the paper where I wrote the second clue, _Find an original piano in a 19th century hotel bar in Juneau._ Every hotel on the block looked like it was from the 19th century. Where were we going to start first?

We walked along the street looking at the different hotels and bed and breakfasts. We passed by the Breakwater Inn, Goldbelt Hotel Juneau and the Prospector Hotel. The Breakwater Inn and the Prospector Hotel both looked like they could have been from the 19th century, but neither of them struck us as to where we would find our next clue. The Goldbelt Hotel Juneau was stunning. The elegance of the place was amazing. We knew it was out of the question by the sheer look of the hotel.

"Where are we going?" Jacob was now carrying Nessie on his shoulders, acting like an airplane. "Where is this mysterious piano we're looking for? Are we sure they didn't make a mistake?"

"There's no mistake, Jacob," Edward assured him. "We will find it."

Just then, we came up to the oldest looking hotel in town. Out front, there was a plaque noting that this hotel was on the National register of Historic sites. The Alaskan Hotel & Bar sat in the center of the downtown historic district. The hotel itself had been refurbished with oak and stained glass and looked like something out of an old western movie.

"I think we may have found our hotel," I said. "Shall we go in and have a look?"

The four of us walked in the hotel, looking for something that would let us know we were in the right place. To the left of the lobby was a sign that read BAR with an arrow below it. We followed the sign to a cozy bar with an upright piano in the back right corner in front of some windows that looked out onto the street.

As we walked over to the piano, we could see a small piece of paper sticking out from behind it. The bar was empty except for the bartender doing inventory behind the bar. Edward slowly slid the piano out just enough for us to see the writing on the piece of paper. When we were certain this was the right bar, we began to think about the picture.

"I think I saw a costume shop a few doors down," I said. It looked like one of those photo places where you could dress up in the old-timey clothes for a black and white picture. "I'll run back down there and check. Does anyone want to sit this one out?"

I knew before he said it who it would be. "I think I'll sit this one out. For some crazy reason, I'm thinking they won't have anything big enough to fit me." Jacob looked relieved to be out of this one. He wasn't too big on wearing tight clothes or looking stuffy to begin with.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Edward, you and Jake think of how we're going to pull this off." I quickly excused myself and went down the street to find the shop.

I walked in to the quaint little shop and was immediately taken back to another era. The clothes were vintage, yet they didn't smell musty or like moth-balls. The lady behind the counter was older, possibly in her early 60's, and had periwinkle blue hair. She looked up from her book as I walked through the door, excited to see someone in here. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Actually, yes, I hope you can," I answered her. "I'm looking for three outfits. I need a costume for a man, for myself and one for a five year old girl. I would be glad to pay you full price to borrow them."

She looked at me with discerning eyes, trying to figure out what I wanted those three costumes for. "I can have them back to you in 15 minutes," I said, trying to help plead my case. If I would have noticed that a woman was in here on our way to the hotel, I would have sent Edward to get the costumes. However, that doesn't help me now.

"I think I have just the thing for you." She went into the back of the shop and came out a few minutes later with three beautiful costumes. "Here you go, dear. I save these for our special pictures. This one looks about your size and this one should fit the child." She eyed the third costume and lovingly handed them to me. "This one here belonged to my great-grandfather. He was one of the first settlers in this town and built The Alaskan Hotel across the street. He loved that bar and the piano. He played every chance he got for the patrons that came there."

"That piano was your great-grandfather's?" I asked in shock. "That's what I need the costumes for, actually. My family and I are taking a picture of the piano in that very bar and we wanted it to look authentic."

"Then you've come to the right place." She smiled at me warmly, approving of our idea. "Don't worry about payment for the costumes, just tell a wonderful story about the piano and the man who owned it."

I smiled at her, nodding my head in approval. I knew I would leave money on the counter when I returned with the costumes, but see didn't need to know that. "Thank you very much. You are very kind. By the way, what was your great-grandfathers name?"

"It was Joe Juneau," she beamed proudly.

I thanked her again for her help and headed back to the bar. Edward and Jacob were in deep conversation when I arrived back with the costumes. I took Nessie by the hand and led her to the bathroom so that we could change. The costume the lady had picked out for Nessie was beautiful. It was a deep, dark purple with white lace trim and a white ribbon around the waist that tied in the back. There was nothing special about the look other than the fact that it looked like it had been made for Nessie.

I took my costume out of it's garment bag and laughed a little. It was a long white fitted dress that flared out around my mid-calf. The sleeves were long and it was intricately beaded with small pearl type beads. She had also put a large white hat and a white parasol in the bag. After I put the dress on, I picked up Nessie and looked in the mirror. If I didn't know what year it was, I would have sworn that it was 1913 from the way we looked. I sat Nessie back down and we walked back in to the bar.

Edward was already dressed when we came out. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a bow-tie, black slacks and a black dress jacket. He had combed out his wild hair and had it laid to one side. Topping off the look was a black derby hat sitting neatly on his head. He smiled at us as we came in to sight. Jacob looked at Nessie and then at me. From the huge grin on his face, I could see that he liked the costumes.

"Okay, so what's the plan with the picture? Or do I even want to know?" As much as I loved being in the dress, I was anxious to see how this picture was going to play out.

"I thought we could have Nessie playing the piano," Jacob started. "And then have you and Edward "waltzing" beside it. Just before I take the picture, Edward will dip you and then Nessie will turn her head to look at you and bare her teeth while you're gazing up at Edward. You know, all sweet and innocent playing the piano and then all scary and menacing when she looks like she's going to bite your neck." Jacob began laughing and the bartender looked over at us.

"That's a great idea, Jake," Edward said. "Can you imagine the looks on Carlisle and Esme's faces when they see that picture?!?!" Edward was now laughing with Jacob, flashing me his crooked smile that I loved.

"Okay, fine, but when they get pissed, I had nothing to do with this." I could see there was no way around it and it was funny. "Someone make sure there's no one around for the next couple of minutes. That bartender may get an eye full if he looks up at the wrong time."

Edward scooted off to talk to the bartender while I sat Nessie down at the piano bench. She began playing _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star_ and I stroked her head gently, making sure not to damage the curls in her hair. Edward came back over to us with a smile on his face. "What's that look for?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing. I just asked him if he could give us a few minutes of privacy with the piano. I told him it was for a picture and that we needed to get into 'character.' And, the fifty bucks was a good way to get him to leave too." He flashed me his crooked smile again and I felt all dizzy in the head. He still got to me, even in my vampire state.

"Well, if everyone's ready, let's do this!" Jacob had moved back a few feet and was getting the camera ready for the picture. "Does everyone remember what they're supposed to do? Nessie, just remember, don't really bite mommy, she may not like that." Jacob busted out laughing again with Nessie joining him. The bond they shared was really something to behold.

"Okay, seriously, let's go," Jacob said. "We've got things to do. Ready? ACTION!"

Nessie began playing the piano and Edward and I "waltzed" beside her. Suddenly, Edward dipped me with enough force that, if I had still been human, would have broken my back, and Nessie turned her menacing face towards me and bared her teeth. _CLICK!_

"That, my friends, is one excellent picture, if I do say so myself," Jacob beamed. Edward and I looked at the picture and laughed. It was so weird seeing our perfect angel looking so evil. I told myself then that I never wanted to see her like that again.

"Let's get changed so that we can get the next clue," I said. Nessie and I went back in to the bathroom to change and were met by Edward and Jake at the end of the piano. Edward moved it out slightly again and I read the clue to them. "_GET A PICTURE ON AN INDOOR ROLLERCOASTER IN EDMONTON, ALBERTA._" I wrote it down with our other clues and looked at the guys.

"Looks like we've got pretty good run ahead of us this time," Edward said. "Do we want to stay here tonight so you and Nessie can sleep?" He asked Jacob.

"That's fine with me. Besides, I could use a drink." Jacob gave Edward a big smile and a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Well, while you boys decide what we're going to do this evening, I'm going to take the costumes back." With that, I grabbed Edwards costume and walked down the street. I began thinking about the little old lady in the costume shop and a pang of guilt washed over me. She had been in this town her whole life and still worked in her small old-timey photo shop to make ends meet. I decided then and there what I was going to do.

I walked in to the shop and she was still sitting behind the counter reading her book. She smiled at me again as I walked closer. "Did the costumes fit?" she asked.

"Yes, they were exactly what I was looking for," I told her. I gently handed the clothes back to her and she started to walk back in to the back room. "Wait! I would really like to pay you for the time that we used the costumes. It's the least I could do."

"Five dollars, that's what you can give me. Just put it under my book and I'll get it when I get back out. I'm glad you enjoyed them." She walked in to the back room and began humming a song I had never heard. I took a stack of cash out of my bag and left it under her book. Maybe she could use it to take a trip or do something for herself.

I quietly snuck out the front door and made my way back to the hotel. I would tell Edward about my good deed later. Right now, I just wanted to be with my family.

**********************************************************************************************************

**I hope y'all liked this chapter. I thought it would be cute to have Nessie photographed in that way. Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Keep reviewing and I'll get the other chapters up quicker. Thanks again for all your support!**


	13. Galaxyland

**Okay...another update way too long in the making. Hopefully everyone has gotten over the holiday festivities and started their new year off right. **

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, read and alerted this fanfic. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. I hate to say that because I know that there are a couple people who are FREAKIN' AWESOME about reviewing, and to you, EMMETTLUVER95 and JAKEBLACKSGIRL, I send out my most heartfelt gratitude. **

**I have also written a new story, My Dirty Little Secrets, for the KittenMischief contest. Go check it out for some smutty Lemon-rific fun! **

**So, without further adeu...Please read and review. If you do, I'll send you some hot virtual chocolate chip cookies. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: It belongs to SM, I just own this crazy scavenger hunt and Joe the cabby.**

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**RPOV**

I know he's having a good time on this vacation, but I just don't get it. Instead of doing something fun and as a family, I'm stuck with Grizzly Adams on a multi-country scavenger hunt. It would be one thing if we were driving, or even flying for that matter, but running is a whole different story. Granted, it's much quicker, but only being able to bring things that would fit into a backpack?!?!?! I think Carlisle and Esme may have finally gone insane.

"Emmett, do you know where we're going?" I couldn't help but let the frustration sound in my voice.

"Babe, don't you trust me," he said to me. "I have this under control. Besides, the second clue said we had to _get a picture on an indoor rollercoaster in Edmonton, Alberta_. How hard could it be to find that?" He looked at me and gave me a megawatt smile and I all but melted. He knew just what to do and just what to say most of the time to keep me in check.

I knew we had beaten Jasper and Alice to Juneau, but I was pretty sure Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jake had made better time that we had. What I didn't understand though, was why they decided to stay the night in that rinky-dink hotel where we found the piano. I know this scavenger hunt isn't a race, but I really hate to loose. Couple that with Emmett's competitive side and I'd say we would get to the final item on Wednesday night. That would give us two days for some extracurricular activities of our own.

"Rose, you who, babe? What's wrong?" Emmett looked at me with a worried look on his face.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about the extra time we're going to have on our hands after we finish with this scavenger hunt," I said coyly. "It's too bad we won't have more than two days alone before we have to meet everyone else. I could think of a few ways to pass the time."

Emmett's eyes shot up as he began to understand how I wanted to pass the time. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, I guessed, and gave me the smile he always gives me when he wants something. "Extracurricular activities, huh?"

I nodded my head, giving him my most seductive look. I knew if I played my hand right, I could convince him to stop for a while. Why should this trip be all running and no play? At the pace we had been running, we were only about an hour from Edmonton and had a couple of hours before anything would be open. "Emme-bear, can we stop for a bit?" I batted my eyes at him, knowing that he would do anything I asked.

"Babe, do we have to? We're almost there," he implored to me. He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout that I knew well. "If we stop now, then we won't make it to the end as soon." He had a point, and I was anxious to see where we were ending.

"Fine," I huffed. "But don't tell me later that I didn't try."

We slowed down our run and took in the surroundings as we headed into Edmonton. The landscape was beautiful and there was still snow on the ground. The air was crisp and I could smell the small fires coming from various houses. I took Emmett's hand and we walked to the edge of town. We saw a cab pass and I grabbed my cell phone from out of my pocket. I quickly dialed the number emblazoned on the side and asked them to send a cab to a building a block from us. Emmett and I walked to the front of the building to wait for the cab. "Where should we look first," I asked him.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure the cabby will know." With that, a yellow cab pulled in front of us and Emmett opened my door.

"Where to," the cabby asked.

"Actually," Emmett said, "we're looking for an indoor roller coaster. Any suggestions?"

"Suggestions? How about I take you to the best indoor amusement park in the northern hemisphere?" The cabby looked at us through the rearview mirror and I could see the smile on his face.

"Thank you, that would be wonderful," I told him. Emmett and I sat in the back talking quietly during the 20 minute ride. We pulled up at one of the biggest malls I had ever been to. For me to say that was saying something; I had been to malls in every country we traveled.

"Here ya go. I told you I could get you here, eh?" Emmett and I looked at each other before I opened the door, wondering if we were in the right place.

"Do you mind to come in with us," Emmett asked. "I'll gladly pay you for your time. We're looking for something very specific and I would hate to have to call another cab if we're not in the right place."

The cabby looked at us with a strange look on his face. "Okay, but my name's Joe. Are you sure you want me to go in?"

I flashed him a sexy smile and said, "Of course. You've been so nice to us on this ride, Joe, that we would hate to see you leave now."

"Okay," Joe said. "Let me park and we'll head on in. You can't miss Galaxyland."

We parked and a minute later we were walking in the doors. Joe was right, you couldn't miss Galaxyland. It seemed like everywhere I looked there were signs pointing the way. I took Emmett's hand and we walked along the corridor to Galaxyland. Joe was walking beside Emmett, telling him about the history of Galaxyland. As it turns out, it's home to the worlds biggest and baddest indoor triple-loop roller coaster, the Mindblender.

I heard Joe talking to Emmett again and he sounded like a page right out of a Canadian Travel brochure. "Located inside the West Edmonton Mall, Galaxyland's Mindbender completes 1,498 feet of loops, twists and turns in just 73 seconds, reaching speeds of 65mph! Can you imagine that?" His eyes were glazed over with a look of anticipation and awe.

"Have you not been on the Mindbender before, Joe?" Emmett couldn't believe that this man, a man that was so in awe of the coaster itself, could not have ridden it before.

"No, never. But, one day I will," Joe said to him. "It always seems like something's keeping me from it."

"Well, my friend, today's your lucky day! How about you ride with me? Rose wanted a picture of it, but she didn't want me to ride alone. What do you say?" Emmett looked at him with a big, goofy grin plastered on his face. He knew I wasn't looking forward to this and he ended up making two people happy with his idea.

"Please, Joe, it would mean a lot to both of us. I hate for him to ride these things by himself, he always looks so depressed." I hoped my interjection would help push him over the edge.

"Okay, fine. But, I'm paying for my own ticket," Joe said with a grin across his face.

"No way, it's my treat," Emmett said back. He had such a big heart; it's one of the reasons I loved him so much.

Emmett purchased their tickets and he and Joe got in line. Being so early, the line wasn't very long and before I knew it, they were getting into the coaster seats and buckling up. "Babe, don't forget the picture!" Emmett threw his arm around Joe and smiled for me and the camera. I quickly snapped a picture and moved near one of the loops that the car would be going through.

I heard the operator come over the intercom and then the cars moved free from their positions at the loading dock. The front car came barrelling out of the tunnel and started them off on their ride. Half a minute later, I saw Emmett and Joe heading for me. Emmett's look was priceless. His eyes were huge, his mouth was open in a scream and his hands were up in the air. Joe was quiet the opposite. His eyes were huge, he was yelling something to Emmett and his knuckles were white from gripping the bar in front of him. I snapped a picture of the two of them and went to meet them at the end of the ride.

"Babe, did you see that?!?! That was the best roller coaster I've EVER been on!" Emmett's adrenaline hadn't subsided in the least bit. "Joe, are you okay? That was AWESOME!"

"Y-yeah, I'm okay," Joe stuttered out. "Just a little bit shakey, that's all." The color was beginning to come back to his cheeks and they were flushing a pink tint. He shook his head, trying to clear what was left of the coaster from his mind.

We walked to the end of the exit and I saw a small piece of paper that looked out of place. "Emmett, do you want to go get Joe something to drink? I think I need to fix my shoe," I said to him, nodding slightly to the piece of paper that was out of place.

"Sure. Come on, Joe. Let's go get some caffeine," he said as they turned and walked towards the concession stand.

I bent down and started to fiddle with my shoe. At vampire speed, I grabbed the piece of paper and moved it to where it was on the ground beside my shoe. _SEE A GAME IN SASKATOON_. Just as quickly, I moved the paper back to it's original place and stood up. I began walking after Emmett and Joe, looking for the broad shoulders that I knew were my husbands.

I found them in front of a Starbucks, each sucking down a double chocolate fudge frappuccino. Emmett's eyes were glazed over with a sheen of bliss. I had never seen him look that way after eating or drinking any human food. "Babe, Rose, you have GOT to try this!" He looked like a kid in a candy store.

I smiled at them, glad to see that Emmett had found someone he could relate to. "I would love to honey, but we've got to get going. We've got a long trip ahead of us if we're going to make it to Saskatoon this evening," I gently told him.

"That is a long trip, Ms. It'll take you five hours from here, but the drive's not bad. Where are you going in Saskatoon?" Joe looked at me inquisitively, wondering what we were doing.

"We're going to go catch a game, actually," I said to him. "Have you ever been there?"

"Yes! I used to live there. There are no home games tonight, but the best place to watch the games is at the Shark Club Bar & Grill. It's over on Circle Drive West. The owner is my best friend and he'll take care of you. Just mention that I sent you. I'll call him and let him know to be on the look-out for you. If you need anything, Dave's your man." Emmett gave him the money for the cab ride and a $200 tip. Joe tried to refuse the money, but I told him to buy something nice for his wife. We said our goodbye's and walked out of the mall.

"Well, it looks like we've got another little run on our hands," I said playfully to him. We hailed another cab and had him drop us back off at the same place Joe picked us up from. "Wanna race?" With that, I took off, not looking behind for Emmett. _I might enjoy this trip after all_.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Well, there it is. Sorry again it took so long to get up. Go check out my new one-shot for the KittenMischief contest at .net/s/4805850. Vote for my story at KittenMischief's page and leave some love for this one. I think I'm going to turn the other into a multi-chapter fic, too.**

**Remember, you will get some hot chocolate chip cookies and milk (in the form of replies and praises) if you read and review! Thanks again for all of you who keep reading my crazy little story. I love you all!**


	14. AN 2 Update soon!

**AN: I just wanted to let everyone know that I have not forgotten about this story. However, there have been some family issues that I've been dealing with over the last little bit. I will update just as soon as things calm down. Sorry if this has caused me to lose readers, but, such is life. **

**I am going to be putting up a playlist for all the scavenger hunt items when I finish the story. As of right now, there are 6 maybe 8 chapters left. If you have any suggestions for songs or have one that you think would be perfect for any of them, let me know and I will credit you as needed. **

**I will also be making my other story, My Dirty Little Secrets, into a multi-chapter fic when I finish up with this one. If you haven't read it, go on over, check it out and let me know what you think. Also, go check out Mischief-Maker1's page at .net/u/1383271/. Her stories are lemon-tastic! I'm reading _Miami at Twilight_ right now and it's awesome! Stop by and show MM1 some love :) I hope you all have a wonderful week!**

**Thanks again!**

**Christy**


	15. Pool with the Sharks

**THANK YOU so much for all the reviews and adds! I was pleasantly shocked when I checked my email and saw them all sitting there, waiting for me. Hopefully, you will like this chapter and continue to read and review. **

**Also, go to my profile and answer my poll question. Then, go check out my other story, My Dirty Little Secrets, that I submitted for the First Annual KittenMischief Who's Line is it Anyways contest. There is also a community for it, so check out all the stories. I have to warn you though, they are nothing short of panty-dropping, lemony goodness!**

**Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Remember to read and review! I love you all! ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except Joe the cabby, Dave the bar owner and this wonderful plot. SM owns the Cullen's and some guy owns the Shark Club Bar & Grill.**

*******************************************************************************************************************

**EmPOV**

Rose took off without warning. I knew that this isn't what she expected of our vacation, but I think she's slowing coming around. She's so competitive with everything, and I loved that about her. We complimented each other perfectly and I was more in love with her now that ever. She had no idea what this scavenger hunt was really about and I chuckled to myself just thinking about it.

"Rose, babe, wait up!" I called from behind her. As strong as I might be, Rose was still faster. Edward was the only one that could beat her in a foot race. She was so graceful and lithe, reminding me of a dancer. _Keep your eyes on the prize, buddy, _I thought to myself. I don't know how I've managed to keep this a secret so long. I wanted to run up to her and tell her everything, but I knew I couldn't just yet. _Looks like I'll just have to keep her in the dark._

**RPOV**

I slowed down enough for Emmett to catch up with me. We had been running for a while and I thought it was about time that we had some _us _time. Since we called on our friends to witness Renesmee's growth, Em and I hadn't had a chance to just be us. There wasn't the intimacy that we normally had and I missed that. I missed him holding me in his arms and telling me that he loved me. I missed kissing him. I missed us.

"It's about time you caught up with me," I coyly said. "I was beginning to think I lost you."

He came up to me and put his arms around me, "You'll never loose me, never." He placed a soft kiss on my lips as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face.

"Too bad we're out here, in the woods, all alone," I sighed. I gave him my best pout and the biggest puppy dog eyes I could muster. "If only there was something we could do to pass the time."

Emmett stepped back and raised and eyebrow at me. "Are you trying to seduce me Mrs. McCarty?"

I smiled at him and then said, "Why, Mr. McCarty, a lady never divulges herself." And with a playful smirk on my lips, I smacked him on his ass and took off. I knew that he liked it when we were playful. We had been together too long for me not to know what he likes. I glanced over my shoulder and saw him chasing me with a goofy grin on his face.

"Rose, hon, you'll be the death of me one day," he teased.

I was letting him get closer so that he could get me. With one last step, he closed the gap between us and grabbed me around the waist. We fell to the ground and Emmett's booming laugh was all we could hear. I rolled on my side to look at him; to look at the perfection that I could call my own. "What took you so long?"

"Well, you know, I was busy watching my gorgeous wife run around. It's kind of a turn on," he grinned at me.

He pulled me closer to him and placed another kiss on my lips. I could feel myself melt into him and I wanted nothing more than to stay like this, in his arms, for the rest of eternity. He was my soul mate, my everything, the one I couldn't live without. "Emmett, please..."

Those two words of encouragement were all he needed, WE needed. It felt like forever since we were last together and now, we were complete again. His love for me was matched only by the love that I had for him. "I love you, Emmett."

"And, I love you, Rosalie," he said.

We laid there, in each others arms, for a while longer, neither in any hurry to move. Finally, I knew we had to get moving again. We wanted to be in Saskatoon by nightfall and we weren't far. We both got dressed and walked a while, taking in the nature that surrounded us before we started running again.

I loved our time together like this. I wasn't ready for a "family vacation" like this, but I'm so glad we were on this journey together. "Are you ready for this?"

"Babe, I was born ready," Emmett said.

We ran the last half hour in to Sasakatoon, take care not to cause any suspicion as we entered town. We knew this part of the scavenger hunt would be harder than the others, so we decided to hunt during our run. Emmett was disappointed that we didn't run in to any bears, but the deer and mountain lions were satisfactory.

"Where do you think this bar is?" he asked. "I know Joe said we couldn't miss it, but I'm not so sure." He had a quizzical look on his face and I could help but laugh. He was so cute when he was deep in thought. I know we all gave him a hard time about not being smart, but I knew it was all an act that he had. He was one of the most thoughtful, intelligent and conniving people I had ever met.

"I'm sure we'll find it, just be patient." I tried to help him relax, but I was just as eager to get there as he was.

Neither one of us knew which games were on tonight, but we just wanted to get there and get it over with. Being around a large group of humans was nothing new for us. But, being around a large group of drunk and horny humans was another thing. I pretty sure it was the alcohol that made their blood that much more potent. Not that it smelled any better, mind you, but it just pumped faster because it was thinner. That, mixed with the nauseating smell of the alcohol itself, was enough to drive a vamp crazy. I don't know how anyone could think that it was attractive, whether they were human or not.

We walked through the city and we finally came to our destination. In front of us, a large sign was lit up in neon, **Shark Club Bar & Grill**. We walked up the stairs and pushed open the door. Joe wasn't kidding when he said this was the place to be. The bar was packed and it was standing room only. One one wall, each of the 10 big screen TVs had a different game on and one was tuned to ESPN. The other side of the bar housed pool tables, dart boards and a small dance floor. To the back of the bar, I noticed a door leading down a hall. I wondered briefly if that was a dinning room before turning my attention back to Emmett. He looked like he had just walked in to heaven. His eyes were wide and he had the biggest grin on his face; I smiled knowing that he was happy.

"Where to, babe?" It took all he could do to ask me with a composed voice. Excitement was radiating off of him, I didn't need Jasper around to tell me that. His eyes darted at vampire speed from one TV to the other.

I could tell he wanted to say something, but he was holding back. "What is it? I know you want to say something, spill it."

"WE HAVE GOT TO DO THIS WHEN WE GET HOME!!" His booming voice made a few humans close to us turn and look. "IhavegottocallJazzandlethimknowaboutthis!"

"Em, hon, slow down. The natives are getting restless," I said softly at vampire speed. The few humans that turned when Emmett spoke were staring open mouthed as he rapidly mumbled something about video games, a wall of TVs and a giant projection screen. _I'll have to warn Esme about this when I see her again_.

We found a table near the wall of TVs and ordered some wings and beer. We couldn't just sit here, so we tried to blend in. Emmett quickly found a group of guys to talk sports and cars with. I listened with rapt attention at the enthusiasm he displayed and the ease he extruded around these humans. The light from the TVs reflected in his golden eyes, displaying an innocence that I had never seen before.

"Hey, babe, wanna go shoot some pool? We'll stop by the bar and see if Dave's here, too." He flashed me a wicked grin and I couldn't help but want to follow him.

"Sure, it'll be fun," I said. I never let anyone, aside from Em, see this side of me. Sure, my family had seen me having fun, but nothing like what Emmett had seen. I showed him my softer, more outgoing side. He was the only one that I felt completely comfortable around. I hated that I couldn't be like this with everyone, but I was working on it.

We stopped by the bar on our way to an open pool table. Emmett talked to the bartender, and before long, Dave had walked over to Emmett and they were shaking hands.

"I hope you don't mind that we stopped by, but Joe said this was the place to be in Saskatoon," Emmett told him.

"It's not a problem at all. I'm always glad to meet new friends," Dave said with a smile. "Joe called me earlier and said you would be on your way, but he did not do your wife justice, my friend."

I smiled and nodded my head a bit, trying my best to look embarrassed. That was one human emotion I was glad to be rid of. "Thank you, Dave. You're too kind," I told him. I know, it's not something I would have normally said, but I was trying not to be such a bitch. Emmett was having fun and I didn't want to spoil this for him.

Emmett and Dave talked for a little while longer before we made our way to the pool table. I had been rapidly searching the bar for what I knew would be our next clue when I finally spotted it. There, behind the mounted pool cue holder, was a small piece of paper jutting out from the bottom left hand side. If you weren't looking for it, it wouldn't be obvious. I made my way over to the cue rack and quickly grabbed the piece of paper. I unfolded it and saw that I was right. In Esme's neat handwriting was written our next stop. I folded the paper back up and put it in my pocket for safe keeping. I grabbed 2 pool cues and walked back to our table.

"You ready for this," Emmett asked me. "I promise I'll go easy on you." He grinned like the cat that ate the canary and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm more ready than you will ever know," I teased him. "But, I think we should get a picture to document this, don't you?"

His eyes lit up and he said, "You found it didn't you? We're in the right place?"

I nodded. "Why don't you go get Dave, I need to talk to him really quick."

Emmett went back over to the bar, asked for Dave and then made their way back to me. "Dave, I have a favor to ask of you," I started.

"Anything for you, dear. What can I do for you?" I could tell that he was interested in what I had to say. How often does a man get approached by a beautiful woman who asks him for a favor?

"I was wondering if you would take a picture of Emmett and me playing pool? We are on a scavenger hunt and our item in Saskatoon is to _catch a game_. It doesn't matter what kind of game, just anything will do, and I do love a good game of pool." I gave him my best smile and batted my eyelashes for the desired effect.

"I w-would be more than hap-p-py to take that picture for you," he stuttered. _From the looks of it, Edward isn't the only one that can dazzle people_, I thought to myself.

"Great! Now, about this picture. I have something very specific in mind. Would you be okay if we played this up a little bit?"

"I don't have a problem with that at all. You just let me know what you want me to do and I'll do it." I explained to him what I wanted to picture to be and I could see his, growing interest, in what I had planned.

By the time we were ready for the picture, a crowd had gathered to see what was happening. "Okay, Dave, you know what to do, right? Just as soon as Em hits the cue ball you're going to take the picture. Got it?"

He nodded and moved the camera up so that he could see Emmett, me and the pool table in the view finder. The guys that were gathered around had a look of lust on their faces and the women looked envious. I positioned myself and nodded to Emmett, letting him know we were ready. Emmett hit the cue ball, Dave snapped the picture and I heard a collective moan from the group around us. I smiled to myself as I hopped off the table, walking to Dave to get the camera.

Emmett and I looked at the picture Dave took. Never had there been a picture, or anything for that matter, taken in the Shark Club Bar & Grill that was as hot as the one we just took. I looked at Dave and smiled. "I promise we'll send you a copy as soon as we get it developed."

"Thanks! I'm going to put it on the wall and issue a challenge to find the hottest picture taken in this bar." He was beaming and I could tell the wheels in his mind were already hard at work thinking of all the fun he was going to have with this.

"Dude, if it were any more hot, this place would be on fire!" Emmett gave Dave a high-five and they turned around to the crowd and congratulated some of the guys standing there.

I grabbed Emmett by the hand and led him back over to the cue rack. "Stand here and shield me while I put this back," I told him. I quickly slid the paper back into it's hiding place and turned to kiss him. His lips met mine and we were bombarded with cat-calls and whistles. I slowly pulled away from him and said, "Come on Papa Bear, we've got a sleigh to catch." With another quick kiss, I grabbed his hand, said good bye to Dave and started out the door.

"A sleigh? What the hell are you talking about?" Emmett looked at me for a brief moment before the realization hit him. "Oh, the next clue! I gotcha, babe. Where to now?"

"Well, it looks like we're about to get cold. The clue said _FIND SANTA'S SLEIGH AND TAKE IT FOR A RIDE IN THUNDER BAY, ONTARIO_. It looks like we're heading to a winter wonderland."

Emmett smiled, grabbed me and threw me around to his back. The next thing I knew, he was singing Christmas songs and spinning us around in the night air. I kissed his neck and said a silent prayer, thanking God that he had sent me an angel.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**So, that's that. Whatcha think? I thought I would let Rosalie's softer side come in to play in this chapter. We never get to see it, but I know it's there. **

**Anybody have any guesses as to what Emmett's talking about in his POV? Any guesses on what the picture looked like? Send me a lovely review and I'll give you the description of the picture. **

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing!!! **


	16. Emmett & Rose Bonus PIC!

**EmPOV**

The picture turned out great. I can't believe Dave was able to get that shot, but, man, did he do a great job. _It's no wonder he wants a copy to hang up in here_, I thought. Rose was absolutely bangin' sitting on the pool table. _I will definitely have to talk to Esme about letting Jasper and I get one._

She reminded me of Jennifer Beals in Flashdance the way her back was arched and how her head was tilted back. She had one knee bent and the other leg straight as she sat diagonally across the table. She had unbuttoned her shirt completely. The fabric was barely covering her breasts and it was laid open across her midriff. And her pants, well, the lack there of, made every guy in the place wish he were me. She had on a pair of black lace boyshorts that matched the black lace bra she was wearing and they were riding low on her hips.

I looked like the happiest guy in the world at the bottom of the table. Nothing could have removed the grin that I had plastered to my face. I knew that I had to make the cue ball jump off the table for the shot to work, and it worked like a dream. _I think I'll have a copy of this picture blown up, too._

In the end, the picture was awesome. Rose was laid back on the table, head thrown back and looking sexy as hell. I was bent over the table with a grin on my face as the picture was able to catch the cue ball in mid air, heading for Rosalie's exposed torso. It was awesome! She looked like she was waiting for it, willing it, begging it to come to her.

The best part about the picture, other than my wife in all her sexy glory, was the reactions on the faces of the crowd. The guys had looks of lust, envy and sheer joy on their faces as they looked at Rose. The women, however, were mixed with lust and jealousy. I couldn't have been more proud of my Rosie.

As soon as Dave snapped the picture, Rose caught the cue ball before it hit her and the guys in the crowd went nuts. She flashed them a million-dollar-smile and slid seductively off the table. She sat the cue ball back down on the table, pulled on her jeans on and I followed her to the cue stick rack on the wall. _I wonder if she'll mind another roll in the woods when we leave_, I thought. This woman would be the death of me one day.

*******************************************************************************************************

**A/N: Okay, folks. Do your part and review! I've got this story posted on another site and I'm getting reviews like crazy over there. I want to keep posting on this site but I'm feeling sad that I'm not getting the reviews. If you love it, let me know. If you like it, let me know. If you hate it, LET ME KNOW :)**

**So, enough about that. I hope everyone has a wonderful MONDAY! If you review, I'll give you a sneak-peak at the next chappie.**


	17. Please Read Important

**A/N: I hate to have to write these things, but this one is a good one :)**

**First, due to real life conflicts over the last few months, my writing has been put on hold. I'm ****hoping that it will calm down soon enough and I'll be able to finish my stories. Until that time, ****however, please be patient with me and know that good things are in store.**

**This brings me to my second reason for this little A/N. I am going to run a contest this month ****for my birthday. That's right, I will officially be _running_ through my 30s on the 19th when I turn ****31 (oh, the horror!!!). LOL! **

**So, here are the details you'll all want to know:**

**Dates:** Accepting stories between **08/05/09 - 08/23/09 **

**Voting: 08/25/09 - 08/31/09**

**Pairing(s): Non-canon** (slash, f-slash, 3somes and other multiples are all okay)

**Rating: M** (these are not for the faint-of-heart stories, so share your lemony goodness!)

**Words: 10,000 max, 2,000 min**

**Heading for the contest (not included in word count):**

**"I Wear the Crown's Ultimate Birthday Panty Dropper"**

**Title:**

**Pen name:**

**Pairing(s):**

**Vampire or Human:**

**Rating:**

**Words:**

**For more information, please see contest details on I Wear the Crown's profile**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**PM me with a link and the name of your submission. I will read over it and then add it to a community**

**just for this contest. If you have any questions, just let me know. Happy writing!!**


End file.
